Together At Last
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: A respost. This was my very first gundam fic. Yaoi. Songfic. Uh summary. It's 2x5. Any fan's really need to know what about, just read. But shortened is, they were apart now then back together. Read and review please!
1. Are You Lonesome Tonight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the song. See that belongs to Frank Sinatra. But what I wouldn't do to own the gundam boys.

Rating: PG

Pairings: 2+5, soon to be more than just friends.

Author's Note: Just enjoy and then review. Only one flame per person if your gonna do that. Bye for now.

  
  


/Are you lonesome tonight

Do you miss me tonight

Are you sorry we drifted apart?/

  
  


Wufei sat in his living room waiting for the movers to reach. The house was empty and lonely without his roommate. Without his joking, laughing, teasing. Without him, Wufei was alone. Alone in a big, lonely house. "Duo." The name just rolled off of his tongue, was said louder then a mere whisper. But when he called his name, he was expecting, almost expecting, Duo to answer. Nothing. Just the silence of the house. Wufei curled up even more on the recliner he was sitting on. As much as he knew he hated it, he missed Duo. Duo was the only one that actually tried to get past Wufei's wall. Wufei was also the only one the only one who was able to see past Duo's eyes. They reminded him so much of gems, that sparkled brightly. Wufei shook that thought from his head. They were just. . . friends? Were he and Duo friends? They did have their rants and differences, but did they also have friendship? The past few months he'd live with Duo, he and the violet eyed boy have gotten closer. Maybe they had more than friendship. Maybe they had. . . love? Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Getting up from the chair, he walked past the boxes towards the door.

  
  


/Does your memory stray

To a bright summers day

When I kissed you

And called you sweetheart?/

  
  


Walking to the door, Wufei remembered a time he and Duo had together.

*Flashback*

Wufei and Duo were walking through the park. Duo with a grin on his face for succeeding in making Wufei buy him an ice cream cone. The two sat on a bench, and Duo laid his head on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei, wanted to react, but decided not to. He left him. A little boy and his friend walked by, and stopped, looking at Duo and Wufei. "What are you, gay?", the boy asked pointing at the two on the bench,. "Oh, no. . ." Duo cut Wufei off. "Yes, we are.", Duo said, then turning Wufei's face to his and kissing him, "I love you sweetheart." Wufei just looked at Duo in shock. They both watched each other, and didn't notice when the two boys walked away. Duo looked at Wufei who no longer had his shocked expression. "Sorry about that Wu. . ." Duo was cut off by Wufei, who had pulled him and kissed him. Pulling away Wufei got up from the bench leaving Duo there confused.

*Present*

  
  


'Did you really mean it Duo? Do you really love me?' Wufei's thoughts were interrupted once again by the doorbell. Opening he door, he let the movers in, showing them to the kitchen.

  
  


/Do the chairs in your parlor

Seem empty and bear?/

  
  


Wufei was now in the kitchen, making sure the movers didn't damage anything. He watched them walk out with the table and he turned to the island. Staring at the stools that sat there, he saw an image. Duo was sitting on a stool, reading a book and wearing glasses. Actually, he was supposed to be mocking Wufei. Duo looked up and watched Wufei, putting a smile on his face. He waved at Wufei, and Wufei waved back. The image of Duo soon faded, and Wufei noticed he was waving at nothing. Losing his smile, he walked out the kitchen.

  
  


/Do you gaze at your doorsteps 

And picture me there?/

  
  


Wufei walked to the front door and stopped in front of it. He stared outside at the movers, who had started to pack boxes into the truck. He then looked down, and then back up to see Duo there smiling. Wufei just stared at him for awhile and then smiled back. He was about to speak, when a mover walked through the Duo, making him disappear. Just an image, it wasn't Duo. Wufei turned, picking up a box, and then walked out the door to his car.

  
  


/Does you heart fill with pain

Shall I come back again

Tell me dear

Are you lonesome tonight?/

  
  


On the other side of town, a doorbell rang. Quatre, who was in the kitchen with his two roommates, or lovers, walked to go answer the door. Quatre opened the door to see two violet eyes look back at him. "Hey Quatre.", Duo said walking in. "Duo, what are you doing here?", asked, the door still open. "Well, I'm actually looking for Wufei. I thought he'd be here since I can't seem to reach him by phone." Quatre's eyes became slightly dull, as he looked back at Duo. "Didn't he tell you?", Quatre asked Duo. Duo became confused. "Tell me what?. . .Where's Wufei?" "Wufei's moving today." Duo's eyes grew wide. He couldn't lose Wufei, not after he got so close. "Uh, I'll be back soon. Tell Heero and Trowa I said hi.", Duo said as he ran out the door and towards his car.

  
  


/Do the chairs in you parlor 

Seem empty and bare

Do you gaze at your doorstep 

And picture me there?/

  
  


Wufei looked at the house that was now empty. It was empty before he took his stuff out. Amn image of him and Duo sitting on the porch, in the rain flashed in his head, and disappeared as quick as it came. Wufei held back tears that stung his eyes. Closing the trunk to his car, he walked over to the driver's side, and got in.

  
  


/Does you heart fill with pain

Shall I come back again?/

  
  


Duo ran around the corner of the block the house was on. His car broke down five blocks away, leaving him the choice of running. Duo ran to see Wufei's car pulling off. Starting to run faster, he began to yell. But, Wufei didn't stop, he just kept going. Duo continued yelling, although Wufei couldn't hear him. Wufei was gone now, he had come to late.

  
  


/Tell me dear

Are you lonesome tonight?/

  
  


Duo stopped running and looked down the street. Wufei was gone. Where, he would never know. Duo gave out an angry yell, making a bypassing woman look at him like he was crazy. Duo turned towards the house and walked to it. He sat on the stairs, staring at the ground. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a picture of him and Wufei. Looking at the picture made him smile. He then reached back into his pocket, and pulled out a black box. "Guess I'll never know what your answer would have been Wu.", he said looking at the box. Duo got up and looked at the house. Walking away, Duo thought to himself. 'I'll find you Wufei. I was stupid to leave you alone without telling you how I feel. I'll find you, and when I do, you'll be mine.' Duo smiled to himself, replacing the box and the picture in his pocket. 'I love you Fei. Goodbye. For now.'

  
  


T.B.C.


	2. If You're Gone

Disclaimer: Once again. I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

Rating: PG

Pairings:1x3x4, 2+5

Author's Note: I'm telling you now. I thought I was gonna get flamed. But you loved me, you really did love me. Well here's the sequel you guys asked me for. Hope it's just as good as the first.

  
  
  
  


/I think I've already lost you

I think your already gone

I think I'm finally scared now

You think I'm weak- But I think you wrong/

  
  


"Duo what can you do? He's gone. And we only know he moved to L1.", Quatre said, as he watched Duo pace back and forth from the couch. "Isn't that enough for us to track him?", Duo asked, chewing at the end of his braid. "It might. Can't make any promises though.", Heero said, walking over to his computer. "You should be able to do anything Heero.", Quatre said, getting up and dragging Duo to the couch, "Trowa, can you get us some coffee? Uh, decaf for Duo." Trowa, who was standing against the wall, nodded and walked off to the small kitchen of the apartment. Quatre then turned back to Duo, who was biting his nails now instead of his hair. "You know we can't promise you that we'll find him.", Quatre told Duo. "I know, it's just. . . that I feel like I lost him, you know. He's gone now, and. . . I'm scared he might not know I love him. And I'm scared that I might never find him and tell him how I feel.", Duo said as he got up and started pacing again. "You know Wufei would have called me weak for being scared", Duo told Quatre with a slight grin on his face, "I think he's wrong though. I'm very strong about this when you think about it." Quatre just nodded in agreement.

  
  


/I think I already lost you

Feels like your hand is on the door

I though this place was an empire

Now I'm relaxed- I can't be sure/

  
  


"Wanna talk about it?", Trowa asked as he handed Duo a mug. "I don't see why not.", Duo said shrugging his shoulders. "What happened when you reached the house?", Quatre asked, as he curled up next to Trowa. "Well he was already halfway down the street.", Duo said taking a sip of his coffee, "So I sat on the steps and looked at the house. And this." Duo then threw a black box at Quatre and Trowa caught it. Quatre looked up at Duo. "You weren't." Duo smiled. "I was." Quatre then turned back and looked at Trowa, who was examining the box. "Open it if you like", Duo said. Trowa opened the box, and as he did, Quatre's face lit up with a smile. "Wow. It's beautiful.", Quatre told Duo as took the ring out of the box, "I hope I get something like this." Trowa scratched the back of his head, as Heero choked on his coffee. "Please continue Duo.", Quatre said with a slight frown on his face, still examining the ring. "Okay. So, when I looked at the house from the outside, it looked amazing, dreamlike. But when I looked in a window, it just looked empty and images of me and Wufei kept appearing."

  
  


/I think you're so mean- I think we should try

I think I could need- This in my life

I think I'm just scared- I think too much

I know it's wrong it's problem- I'm dealing/

  
  


"I think he isn't on L1.", Heero said, "No trace of him." "What?!", Duo yelled, getting up from his chair. Quatre got up and pulled him to sit back down. "Don't worry, I'm sure. . ." "Keep searching Heero.", Quatre told him, cutting him off, "He'll be fine." Heero nodded and turned back to his computer. "Duo your shaking.", Quatre said holding Duo's hand. "Of course I'm shaking. You shake when your scared.", Duo said, getting up and walking back and forth, again, "You shake when you feel like crap. When you need someone you dearly love in your life and they're not here. When you think of nothing but that person, even in your sleep. Haunts you in your dreams. I'm dealing with this. And I just can't take it. I want him back."

  
  


/If you're gone- Maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone- Baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you/

  
  


/ I bet your hard to get over

I bet the room just won't shine

I bet my hands I can stay here

I bet you need more then you mind/

  
  


"Trowa?", Quatre asked, "Are you sure that coffee was decaf?" Trowa shook his head. "We have none. Ran out." Quatre nodded his head and turned to Duo. "Continue Duo.", he told him, as Duo continued pacing, "Tell us anything on your mind." "Okay. You know, when you think about it, some people might get over something like this, but I can't. My heart is empty knowing I can't have him with me right now."

  
  


/I think you're so mean- I think we try

I think I could need- This in my life

I think I'm scared- I think too much

I can't relate- That's a problem/

  
  


"Quatre I'm telling you. I love this guy so much. I cry at night, because I know he's not there. I mean I might not see him again in my life. I don't want that." Quatre got up and gave Duo a hug. "I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll find him.", Quatre said, as he motioned for Trowa to get something for Duo, "Heero will find him. Won't you Heero?" "Hey I can't. . .", Heero stopped short, getting a glare from Quatre, "Yeah, I'll find him." Quatre sat Duo back on the couch.

  
  


/If you're gone- Maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone- Baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you/

  
  


"Wait. It think I got something." Heero said, making Duo turn his head towards him "You're lying.", Duo said getting up and walking to him. "No. I just got an e-mail from him." "Heero, you really amaze me .", Quatre said walking over to them. "I do, don't I?", Heero asked looking up at Quatre. "Yup. Mind and body.", Quatre told him, then giving him a kiss. "I swear, I'm invisible.", Trowa said handing Duo a mug. "Heero, read the damn thing!", Duo yelled impatiently. "Alright.", Heero responded, opening the mail.

  
  


/I think you're so mean- I think we should try

I think I could need- This in my life

I think I'm just scared- I think too much

I know it's wrong it's problem- I'm dealing/

  
  


"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to send an e-mail. It's just been one hectic week. I should visit you guys soon. And tell Duo, if you see him, that I miss him. Well, see ya around. Wufei.", Heero closed the e-mail as he read the last sentence. "He misses me!", Duo yelled happily, throwing his arms in the air, "He misses me. He really does love me then." "Then what are you going to do about it?", Trowa asked, taking the mug away from Duo before he spilt something. "I can send a reply message.", Heero said looking up at Duo. "No! Send a new message, and I want to type it." Heero got up from the chair and Duo took his place. "Uh guys, I think we have unfinished business.", Trowa said pointing to the direction of the bedroom, "So we'll leave Duo here and go on with what we started. Shall we?" Trowa pulled Heero and Quatre towards the bedroom, leaving Duo there. Duo had started typing, and soon finished. Rereading it to make sure it was good enough. Pressing send, he prayed for his life.

  
  


/If you're gone- Maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone- Baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you/

  
  


Wufei was at his computer, when the "you got mail" message appeared on his screen. Going to his inbox, he read the subject. "I love you.", Wufei read aloud. Confused, he opened the letter and read it. ~ Dear Wufei, it's me Duo. You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I thought I lost you. Wufei, I love you, and not as a friend. I love you, and I want to know if you love me back. Please come back if you love me. I can't live without you. If you don't return, I know why. I'll see ya around. Duo.~ Wufei's breath were ragged as he closed the e-mail and he struggled to breath normally, but he couldn't. "I love you too Duo.", Wufei said as tear trickled down his cheek, "I won't disappoint you." Wufei then got up, forgetting about his computer completely, and walked towards the door. Grabbing his keys and his coat, he walked out.

  
  


T.B.C

  
  


Authors Note: So tell me what you thought okay. I hope you liked it. Well gotta go and prepare for flames. Just incase there is any. Be real nice if you didn't. See ya.


	3. Together At Last lemon

Disclaimer: Sadly once again, I own nothing.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: 2x5

Author's Note: My first lemon is a yaoi. Who'd a thunk. Oh well. Since it's my first lemon. Please, be gentle. Don't give me harsh flames. Don't give me flames at all. Okay. Here goes.

  
  


Duo sat in the living room of Quatre, Trowa, and Heero's apartment. It had been two hours since he'd e-mail Wufei. His three comrades had left an hour ago. They had waited with him, but soon wanted to take care of their own business and left, leaving Duo by himself in the apartment. Now Duo waited for the one person he longed for. Although Duo knew that Wufei might not come until tomorrow, he waited anyway. Hearing thunder and then rain, the feeling of hope that Duo had sank. Getting up and walking towards the bedroom, he forced himself not to let a single tear fall. Entering the bedroom, he slammed the door shut, and walked over to the bed. Dropping himself onto it, he unwillingly let a tear roll down his cheeks. He tried not to let anymore fall, but he couldn't. Can you stop a river from flowing? Once he started crying, it was impossible for him to stop. Placing his head on a pillow, he pulled out a picture of him and Wufei. Looking at it made him cry more. He took out the box containing the ring and threw behind his back. If Wufei wasn't there, then he had no use for it.

He then ripped the picture of him and Wufei, not noticing that he ripped it in a way where he separated him from Wufei. Closing his eyes, he cried even more. Images of Wufei flooding his minds, like the tears that flooded down his cheeks. Starting to fall asleep with a dream of Wufei in his mind, the doorbell rang, making him jump. Getting up, he walked out of the room. Wiping his eyes, he walked over to the door. Slowly unlocking it, he then opened the door, looking down at the floor. "Duo.", a voice almost whispered. Duo's eyes opened wide as he heard the voice and he raised his head. Standing in the hallway, was a soaking wet Wufei. Wufei looked back at Duo, who looked like he had been crying, and froze. Both of them stood there, frozen with amazement. Duo with the amazement that Wufei was standing there, and Wufei with the amazement that Duo was. . . well he was amazed that Duo was standing there. "Wufei. I. . ." Wufei moved towards Duo and kissed him, stopping him short. Duo, who was caught by surprise, thoughtlessly put his arms around Wufei and kissed back.

Pulling back, Wufei looked into Duo's eyes. Duo looked back at Wufei, staring straight at his eyes. "Wufei I. . ." "Don't say anything yet.", Wufei said placing a finger on Duo's lips, "Not now." Duo nodded his head, and then something inside him snapped. Duo's eyes became lust filled, and his tongue snaked out, licking Wufei's finger. Wufei saw when Duo's eyes became filled with lust and then felt Duo's tongue on his finger. Duo brought a hand around to hold Wufei's hand in place. His tongue then licked down Wufei's finger, making the chinese boy shiver. Duo traced his tongue back up Wufei's finger until he reached the tip. He then pulled Wufei's finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently, drawing a low moan from him. "Duo.", Wufei started but was hushed by Duo. Duo kissed Wufei's hand and pulled him inside closing the door. "Don't talk Wufei.", Duo said pulling Wufei closer to him, "Not now." Duo pulled Wufei in for a kiss, and Wufei kissed back. Wrapping his arms tightly around Wufei's waist. Idea's of what him and Wufei would be doing in a few minutes made Duo grow painfully hard, but he wanted this night to be treasured, so he resisted the urge to rip of his and Wufei's clothes. Duo grabbed Wufei's hips and brought them closer to his own. The impacts on both their arousals made Wufei gasp and Duo took advantage of that, and plunged his tongue into Wufei's mouth. Wufei felt as Duo's tongue entered his mouth and used his own tongue to feel against Duo's.

Duo enjoyed the sensation he was getting from Wufei's tongue and the taste of his mouth. Soon enough, Duo wanted to taste more. Wufei who must have been reading Duo's mind, pulled back and grabbed Duo's hand's and dragged him towards the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, Wufei and Duo stopped at the foot of the bed, and gave each other a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Duo slowly laid Wufei on the bed, and then climbed on top off him. Wufei pulled Duo's face closer to his own and licked his bottom lip. Then raised his head to meet Duo's lips, and Duo used one of his hands to remove the tie from Wufei's hair, making his hair fall free. Duo kneeled in front of Wufei as he sat up, lips never unlocking. Wufei moved his hands to Duo's face, as Duo moved his hands under his shirt. Duo's hands rubbed over Wufei's abs, and slowly made there way to Wufei chest. Wufei moaned into the kiss as Duo's nails raked over is hardened nipples. Duo's hands wandered back down, and grabbed the end of Wufei's shirt. Not wanting to break away, he pulled back from the kiss and dragged Wufei's shirt off. Duo looked down in amazement at Wufei's chest and slowly traced his hands over it, accidently brushing them over Wufei's nipples, extracting a moan. Duo looked up at Wufei, who was blushing, and kissed him on the lips, and then along his jawline. Reaching his ear, he bit on it gently and then licked it. "Your so beautiful Fei.", Duo whispered in Wufei's ear huskily, making him shiver again. Duo smiled and moved his lips to Wufei's, but Wufei pulled back. Duo's eyes opened wide in shock, as Wufei glared back at him. "Wufei what's wrong?", Duo asked reaching out to touch Wufei's face. Wufei smiled evilly, and stopped Duo's hand. He then pulled it towards his lips and snaked his tongue and licked his fingers. Wufei then sucked on each finger slowly and individually. Duo let out a moan as Wufei continued to give pleasurable attention to his hand.

Duo then hung his head back, as he felt Wufei's free hand start to tease his erection through his pants, and gave out small moans. He gave out a disappointed growl as Wufei stopped and moved back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Duo.", Wufei said waving his finger in the air, "Not only are still fully dressed, you don't know how to control your pleasurable outbursts." Duo tilted his head in confusion, as he watched Wufei who had a hentai smile on his face. "Don't just kneel there.", Wufei said reaching out a hand and popping one of Duo's button from his shirt, "Take it off." Duo stared at Wufei as his hands slowly made it's way to his shirt. He then started unbuttoning his shirt, ever so slowly. Wufei, sat there smile on his face, and watched as Duo made his way to his third button. Wufei couldn't believe how sexy Duo looked right now, and resisted the urge to take the shirt off himself. Half of Wufei didn't believe he had Duo in the same room as him, let alone the same bed. Yeah there were times he and Duo shared a bed together, but never for events such as this. The other half of Wufei was just happy to be with the person he had dreamed about for the past week. Putting his thoughts back to Duo, he saw that he was only up to his forth button. Moving closer to Duo, he grabbed Duo's shirt and ripped it opened. "What are you doing?", Duo asked as Wufei slowly slid his shirt off of him. Wufei kissed Duo's neck and removed the shirt completely. "You took to long.", Wufei purred next to Duo's ears, "And I want you now." Wufei then kissed Duo, and pushed him back to lay down.

Duo gasped in surprise as he was pushed back, but then smiled as he saw Wufei's face appear above his. Wufei moved a strand of hair away from Duo's face, as he looked down at him. "Wo ai ni.", Wufei said, his lips brushing against Duo's as he did. Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei and lifted his head a little, just enough to let his lips touch Wufei's. He then rolled over, Wufei still in his arms, to where he was on top, and lifted his head. "Au shiteru also Wufei.", Duo said as he started to kiss Wufei's neck, "Au shiteru." Duo then slowly kissed his way down to Wufei's chest, saying 'I love you' as he did. There he licked at a hard nipple, extracting soft mewls from Wufei as he did. Wufei felt as Duo's mouth closed over his nipple and grabbed Duo's head, entangling his fingers in Duo's hair. Duo then sucked on it as his hand played with the other one, getting more moans out of Wufei. Duo then moved to the next one, giving it an equal amount of attention. Wufei's grip tightened on Duo's hair as he felt Duo bite down hard on his nipples, but loosened it when he felt Duo lick at it apologetically. Wufei let go of Duo's head as he felt him move downwards. Duo stopped at Wufei's belly button, letting his tongue explore it. Wufei felt as Duo stopped and licked at his bellybutton. Highly disappointed that Duo's tongue wasn't where he truly wanted it to be, he still enjoyed the sensation that Duo's tongue was giving him. Duo lifted his head and moved his hands to Wufei's jeans. "I see you forgot to remove these.", Duo said as he traced a finger over Wufei's clothed arousal making Wufei buck his hips up. "Then why don't you take them off for me.", Wufei purred guiding Duo's hands to the zipper. "My pleasure.", Duo purred back, unbuttoning the jeans, and then slowly starting to unzipped it.

Wufei, who was growing impatient, looked a Duo who was still unzipping his pants. "Duo!", Wufei whined, making Duo smile. "Patience is a virtue Wufei.", he said as he unzipped Wufei all the way. "Not at this moment.", Wufei replied as he raised his hips, making it easier for Duo to remove his jeans, that were still type of wet. "I think these have to be removed also.", Duo said with a smile, as he pointed down at Wufei's boxers. "Who's stopping you?", Wufei asked, another hentai smile crawling across his lips. Duo returned the smile and lowered his head to mouth Wufei's arousal through his boxers. Wufei arched his hips up at contact and gave out a moan. "Duo. Please." "Shh.", Duo said raising his head and slowly removing Wufei's boxers. Duo removed them completely and then looked down at Wufei. He was beautiful, Duo already saw him as that, but tonight he was an angel. His bronze skin was covered with sweat, and the light shining in through the window made it glisten. Duo then looked up at Wufei who was blushing once again, and mouthed the words your beautiful to him. Moving forward and giving Wufei a quick kiss on the lips, and then moved down to Wufei's erection. Duo grazed a finger over the head of Wufei's erection, making Wufei buck his hips and give out a cry. Duo lightly blew on Wufei's erection, drawing more moans from Wufei. Drawing his tongue out and he licked at the head of the erection, and then looked up at Wufei. Wufei looked at Duo, and knew that Duo wouldn't proceed without his permission.

Wufei nodded his head and threw his head back as he felt Duo's mouth surrounded him. Wufei's hand grabbed on to Duo's head as it moved up and down on his erection, getting his fingers entangled in his hair again. Duo grabbed Wufei's hand and held them down to the bed. Wufei gave out a load moan as he bucked his hips up, but Duo then held them down to the bed. Duo raised and encircled tongue around the head of Wufei's shaft and then engulfed it in his mouth again. The head of Wufei touched the back of Duo's throat and Duo moaned around it. Wufei moaned loudly as Duo's mouth vibrated against him. Duo's mouth surrounding him was sweet torture and Wufei tried to hold back, being close to completion. Duo moved a hand down to attend to his on needs as he continued to please Wufei. Wufei then gave out a gasp as he felt Duo's teeth graze against his erection. Duo continued to move his head up and down around Wufei, not too slow and not to fast. Duo then pulled away, giving a quick lick before completely moving. Wufei moaned and Duo kissed him. "I don't want you to come to completion just yet.", Duo said stroking Wufei's face, "We have more to do." Wufei nodded his head and looked down at Duo's waist. "We can't do anything until you take these off.", Wufei said unfastening Duo's jeans. "So take em off.", Duo purred and Wufei dragged the jeans down off of Duo's waist, along with his boxers. Wufei then slid them off of him completely, revealing Duo's throbbing erection. Wufei voluntarily licked it and then lifted his head to kiss Duo. Grabbing him around the neck, he kissed him, demanding entrance. 

But Duo pulled back and started to look around for something. "What are you looking for?", Wufei asked as watched Duo reach over the side of the bed. "Oh nothing.", Duo said as he dropped to the floor and looked under the bed. Seeing the black box, he grabbed it, and a tube of lubricant that was tape to the frame of the bed. "Thank god for Quatre and his two lovers.", Duo said under his breath as he climbed back up onto the bed, hiding the box under a pillow before Wufei could see it. "What's that?", Wufei asked, pointing at the lube in Duo's hand. "Oh this?", Duo asked holding the lube in the air, "It's lubricant. It'll hurt like hell if I don't use it. Or so I heard." Wufei nodded his head in understanding and crawled over to Duo. "I missed you.", Wufei whispered as his face grew closer to Duo's. "I was just on the floor.", Duo told him as he wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck. "I can't take any chances.", Wufei said kissing Duo on the lips, "I don't think I can lose you again." Duo flipped him and Wufei over and then kissed him, pulling away. Duo opened the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Spreading Wufei's legs, he kissed down Wufei's thighs and then licked at Wufei's erection. 

Duo then inserted a finger into Wufei, and as he did, he felt Wufei tighten around him. "No Wufei, relax.", Duo said as he raised up and kissed Wufei, as he started move his finger in and out of Wufei. Wufei tried his best to relax, and soon did. Duo then add a second finger, probing Wufei. Duo then searched for that spot inside of Wufei. Pushing his fingers a little further, Wufei pushed back against him and shuddered.

Duo smiled in success, he added a third finger, brushing against the spot with each gesture, drawing mewls from Wufei. Wufei first found this painful, but when Duo started to brush against something inside him, he started enjoying it, pushing back against Duo's fingers. Duo noticed Wufei pushing back against his fingers and knew that he was ready, and removed his fingers. Wufei felt Duo's fingers leave and felt an emptiness there. "Duo." "Don't worry Wufei.", Duo said squeezing some of the lubricant on his erection, "I won't leave you hanging." Duo started to spread it on, but Wufei stopped him. "Please.", Wufei said wrapping his hand around Duo's erection, "Let me." Duo let out a gasp as Wufei gently squeezed his erection. He then started to pump his hand slowly. Duo arched his head back and Wufei pulled it back, giving him a passionate kiss. Duo moaned as Wufei gave him one last squeeze, and then laid back. "Take me Duo.", Wufei said wrapping his legs around Duo. Duo unwrapped Wufei's leg, and spread them. "Wufei, have you done this before?", Duo asked curiously. Wufei shook his head and avoided Duo's stare. "No. I haven't." Duo smiled and raised Wufei's head so that Wufei was looking back at him. "Then I'm your first?', Duo asked smile still on his face. "Yeah.", Wufei said as he nodded his head, "Am I yours?" Duo nodded his head and kissed Wufei. "One and only.", he told him as he lifted legs over his shoulders, "This is gonna hurt." 

Duo positioned himself and then slowly entered into Wufei. Wufei gasped as he felt Duo begin to fill him. This was different from Duo's finger, this was much larger, and it hurt more. Duo was amazed at how tight Wufei was, and tried not to release right there, and pushed himself the rest of the way. Duo looked down at Wufei and then he noticed a few tears fall from Wufei's face. "Wufei. Am I hurting you? I could stop.", Duo said as he wiped the tears away from his face. Wufei shook his head. "No don't stop.", he said holding Duo's hand to his face, "Please go on." Duo kissed Wufei and then started to pull out of him. When only the head of him was left inside of Wufei, Duo pushed back into him, extracting a moan of pain and pleasure, while giving a moan of his own. Wufei then felt Duo pull out of him most of the way, and plunged back into him. It hurt at first, but then after a few more thrusts, Wufei was starting to enjoy it. After a few more thrusts, Duo found that spot in Wufei, making his lover arch his head back and give out a load moan. 

Duo continued to thrusts and hit that spot, making Wufei moan louder with each thrusts. Remembering something important, Duo stopped, making Wufei growl at him. "Wait I have to do something important.", Duo said as he reached underneath the pillow, and pulled out the black box. "Duo?"

"Wufei, I have something to tell you.", Duo said as he thrust into Wufei and pulled out, "Wufei I love you so very much." Duo then thrust into Wufei again, hitting that spot causing Wufei to cry out. "And I know you love me back.", he said pulling out some, "And I want us to be together." "Duo we are together.", Wufei said as he looked up at Duo. Duo shook his head and plunged into Wufei once again hitting the spot. "No I mean together always", he said pulling almost all the way out, "Forever. You know, till death do we part." Wufei looked at Duo confused. "Duo, what are you saying?", he asked. Duo then pulled out an open black box, making Wufei gasp. "Chang Wufei.", Duo said pulling the ring out the box, "I, Duo Maxwell, would like to ask if you would be mine. Now and forever." Wufei looked down at the ring, as Duo placed it on his finger. The ring was two scythes in the form of an 'x', with the blades made out of diamond, and a dragon with diamond scales that was wrapped where the scythes intersected. Wufei then looked at Duo. "Duo.", Wufei said holding his hand, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you." Duo's face lost all color and his heart sank. Wufei saw the look on Duo's face and smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. "I was just kidding Duo.", Wufei said as he pulled back, "I'd love nothing else in the world than to be with you. Always and forever." Duo smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "God thank you!", Duo cried, then raining kisses all over Wufei's face, and then kissing him on the lips, "I love you." Duo then kissed Wufei again and Wufei kissed back. "Duo?", Wufei asked in between the kiss, Duo ignoring him completely, but not purpose, "Duo?!"

Duo just continued kissing him, unaware of the fact the he was trying to get his attention. "Maxwell!", Wufei yelled, finally getting his attention. Wufei wrapped his legs around Duo and pulled him forward into him, hitting the spot that made him cry out, "Would you make love to me already!" Duo nodded his head and pulled out of Wufei and started to plunge into him. Duo continued to thrusts into Wufei, making sure to hit that certain something. Wufei felt Duo hit the spot inside him with each thrusts and he couldn't stand the torture anymore. Duo felt himself nearing completion and wrapped his hand around Wufei's shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. After a few more pumps, Wufei came spilling his seed on both their chests, and screaming Duo's name. Duo felt as Wufei tightened around him and he came after a few more thrusts. Saying his lover's name, and filling Wufei with his seed.

The two lay there afterwards, basking in the aftermath. Duo then pulled out of Wufei and rolled next to him. Wufei wrapped an arm around Duo and rested his head near Duo's ear. "Wo ai ni.", Wufei whispered as he started to fall asleep. Duo turned and wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered back in his ear. "Au shiteru, Chang Wufei. Always." The two then fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Duo woke up to an empty bed. Looking around, he didn't see Wufei and wondered if it had been a dream. Hearing Quatre's voice, he got up to see what the blond was talking about now. "I hope it wasn't a dream.", Duo said grabbing his boxer's and pulling them on, then walking out of the door. Duo walked into the small apartment kitchen, only to be hugged by Quatre. "Oh Duo I'm so happy for you!", Quatre said letting go of Duo. "Why? What did I do?", Duo asked looking back at Quatre. "Forgotten already?", a person asked from behind Quatre, and Duo turned his head to see Wufei leaning against the counter. "Wufei. I would never forget.", Duo said as he walked over to Wufei wrapping his arms around Wufei's waste, "I love you." Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo's back and kissed him, forgetting that others were there. "That's so beautiful!",Quatre said walking over to his two lovers. Quatre sighed and looked at the two. He then turned and looked up at Trowa and Heero, almost demanding something, and the two walked off in different directions, hands behind their heads. Quatre, just shook his head, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Duo and Wufei there. Wufei then pulled back and smiled at Duo. "Together at last.", he told Duo, "Forever."

  
  


Tada! The last chapter to this fic. It took me all day to write this. I'm finally finishing. At 1:27 am. My first lemon. Please no flames. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Please review before you leave. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks.


End file.
